


First Drink, First Love

by fab_fan



Series: Drunk Words - Sober Thoughts [6]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Married Life, So damn fluffy, beer is nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: Scylla patted her bicep, “Your daughter is drunk, Rae. You should deal with that.”“My daughter?”Scylla pointed at the clearly inebriated teen, “That does not come from my side of the family.” She pecked her cheek, “Midnight drunken woo-ing is a Collar thing.”
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Drunk Words - Sober Thoughts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755784
Comments: 48
Kudos: 363





	First Drink, First Love

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.

The small tableside lamp illuminated the bedroom, casting a soft yellow pale over the rumpled quilts and sheets as it playfully tiptoed along the soft shadows and midnight air. The hint of moonlight and stars joined the bluish tint of twilight and beamed in from the half open window. The peaceful quiet of the neighborhood was only broken by the distant sound of a jet plane and the hum of fireflies.

Scylla adjusted her glasses, taking in the words on the page and trying her best to lose herself in the macabre mystery. She was halfway through the book, and Abigail was impatiently waiting to discuss the latest chapter with her over coffee. It was a book club of two that started rather haphazardly when Abigail discovered they liked the same author and next thing they knew they were exchanging thoughts and books.

Raelle found it weird but endearing.

Like her wife.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, a smile tugged at Scylla’s lips as the blonde beside her lightly grasped her hand. Seated in bed, back against the headboard as the evening dragged on, Raelle had taken to enteritaning herself by holding her hand, tracing the fine lines along the back. She lifted Scylla’s palm to her mouth, placing the tenderest kiss to it before curling Scylla’s fingers and brushing her lips against each knuckle. 

“I’m trying to read.” Scylla flipped the page.

“‘M not stoppin’ you.” Raelle toyed with her fingers, slotting their palms together before releasing and kissing where Scylla’s heart beat steady and true along her wrist.

“I’m serious, Rae.”

“So’m I.” 

Her eyes rolled.

“Can’t help it. I have a gorgeous woman in my bed. Prettiest girl around.”

“Your lines are old, Collar.”

“Ramshorn-Collar. And, they still got you here with that ring on your finger.”

“Uh huh.” Scylla exhaled in resignation. Noting the page number, she was so close to finishing, she closed the book and set it next to the lamp. In one swift move, she was straddling her wife, “You are trouble.”

“You’re beautiful.” Raelle shot back, hands falling to her hips.

Scylla leaned in, forehead touching her partner’s, “Get better material, babe.” Her hands slid along Raelle’s shoulders, moving up to cup her jaw.

“You’re all the material I need.” She gave a gentle squeeze, “Goddess, you’re sexy in those glasses.”

A black framed pair that became part of her reading attire a few years back. Another thing she was able to share with her parents, “All the better to see you with.” 

“More than happy to show you whatever you want.”

Scylla kissed her cheek, “You are in a mood tonight.”

“Alone with my pretty wife. Nothing else I need.”

“Is that so?” the words ghosted across Raelle’s lips, the mouth she craved teasingly close.

“Yes, ma’am.” she let out breathlessly. “Have you met my wife?”

“Goddess, you have to stop that.” Scylla closed the distance, lips melding together in a familiar embrace. Raelle’s grip tightened, fingertips slipping under the edge of Scylla’s shirt. Her hips pressed up, unconsciously searching for the touch she would always desire.

Scylla lightly bit her bottom lip, giving a playful tug before diving back in for a taste of mint and something purely Raelle. 

With a small growl against her lips she felt low in her belly, Scylla found herself on her back, hips dipping against her own and hot hands against her stomach, tugging at her shirt. She grasped the back of Raelle’s head, holding her close as their lips broke apart.

“Love you.” Raelle puffed, massaging the curves beneath her that she would never tire of, never find anything else than absolutely alluring.

“I love you.” Scylla gasped, half lidded eyes looking down to see how perfectly they fit together, even after all this time. Her hand snuck down, finding the dimple at the base of her spine, and she hooked her ankles around Raelle’s, heel enticingly smoothing along a calf. 

“What do you want?” Raelle tickled her ribs, palms slowly drifting up to cup a pair of marble hued breasts beneath the loose t-shirt.

Scylla wet her lips, sultry words on the tip of her tongue when...

A loud crash from downstairs nearly shook the entire house.

They both froze.

Their eyes locked. 

No one else should be in the house.

Another crash.

“What the hell.” Raelle muttered as she climbed off Scylla, the brunette quickly following her. The wood of the floor was cold against their bare feet, and Scylla shivered a little as the crisp night air ruffled her bare arms and legs not covered by the t-shirt and pair of shorts. She held her breath, tuning in her senses to try to hear any clues as to what was happening as Raelle went to the closet, quickly emerging with the scourge she kept near her uniform.

On high alert, eyes serious and focused, Raelle marched to the door. She carefully opened it, taking in the hallway and making sure it was clear before stepping out. Scylla on her heels, she cautiously made her way to the stairs. 

No sign of anyone.

Another crash, this time sounding from the kitchen.

Scylla crept past her, silently hurrying down to the lower level of their home.

“Damn it.” Raelle raced after her. She descended the stairs, unraveling the scourge.

As her feet left the last step, Scylla reached over and flipped the light switch.

The room instantly brightened.

And there, in the middle of the room, looking completely lost and utterly frustrated, was one Henley Ramshorn-Collar.

Their sixteen year old daughter who was supposed to be staying at a friend’s house as they finished a school project.

“Jesus.” Raelle skidded to a stop next to her wife, half a second from whipping her scourge at the intruder. She nearly doubled over as the intensity of the moment passed. She almost attacked her kid.

Scylla stared in disbelief at the younger girl, calming hand going to her wife’s back, “Henley?”

Henley spun around, eyes wide and mouth agape, “Mom! Momma!”

Scylla blinked.

Oh. My. Goddess.

Henley was her replica. Everyone said it. Scylla couldn’t deny it, no matter how much she tried. Dark hair. Piercing blue eyes. Elegant jaw and lithe frame.

She was Scylla through and through. She had Raelle’s grin sometimes, when she was so happy or excited she graced the world with her inner joy with a showing of sparkling teeth and cheeks pulled so wide it almost hurt, but that was the extent of it. Otherwise, she looked just like Scylla did the day she met Raelle. Pure 100% Scylla Ramshorn.

Until she opened her mouth.

Then, she was all Raelle.

And, Scylla knew this tone. 

Oh, did she know it.

Henley clumsily waved her hands around, pouting, “Help!”

Raelle straightened, subtly re-working her scourge into a loose loop, “Help with what, Hen?”

Scylla tapped her back, trying to warn her. 

Raelle would not be prepared for this. 

She couldn't help the small measure of amusement that bubbled up inside.

“I can’t find it!”

“Find what?” Raelle frowned, “Why are you home? Did you break something?”

“Mama!” Henley awkwardly stumbled toward her parents, “It was so amazing and wonderful and I thought it was dumb because beer tastes nasty like who would drink that! But then I saw her and she’s so pretty, Mama, like wow pretty and she has the prettiest green eyes and her smile...her smile! And, I told her I would get her flowers because pretty girls deserve flowers but it’s dark and I can’t see and she needs flowers so I tried to find the flashlight but I can’t and help me!”

Scylla’s hand shot to her mouth to hold in the laugh that wanted to erupt.

A snicker still broke through.

Raelle squinted, overwhelmed but what just happened, “What?”

Henley nearly tripped over the couch - she did trip over the couch - and loudly proclaimed, “Flowers, Mama! I need flowers because Alison is so pretty and her eyes are so green like grass and flowers and springtime and she has this cute witch mark on her neck but it’s not shiny and…”

“Ok,” Scylla cut her off, “I’m going to get coffee started and some water for the party girl.”

Raelle glanced at her, “Scyl.”

Scylla patted her bicep, “Your daughter is drunk, Rae. You should deal with that.”

“ _My_ daughter?”

Scylla pointed at the clearly inebriated teen, “That does not come from my side of the family.” She pecked her cheek, “Midnight drunken woo-ing is a Collar thing.”

“I was never like that.” she nodded at her stumbling daughter who nearly walked into the wall.

“Babe, I love you. They named the first year cadet hazing run across base after your sprint of shame. It takes the exact same route.”

Abigail never let her live that one down. Even Anacostia laughed in her face, and Tally's eyes glistened with unadulterated amusement. 

“Every single person in my barracks knew we were dating because you propositioned me like a Cession Romeo from beneath my window.” Giving one last pat, “Try to stop her from throwing any rocks at windows or proposing with a ring made from grass until I get back.”

Raelle frowned as she watched the older brunette glide off to the kitchen. 

She could hear her wife laughing.

Turning back to Henley, Raelle held up her hands as the teenager stumbled again, “Ok, Hen, how about we sit down.” Before she broke something other than the schoolbooks she saw sprawled across the floor from where Henley had left them that afternoon before leaving to spend the weekend away.

“But,”

If she was like Raelle, there was one way to get her to not crack her head open while trying to pick flowers, “Come on, sit and tell me about this girl.”

Henley lit up like the sun. She gracelessly plopped down on the couch, flailing a bit as she sank into the cushions. Raelle sat next to her, setting her scourge on the floor.

“She’s amazing, Mama. Like, you wouldn’t believe. She’s funny and smart and tall and going to be a blaster because all her family are blasters but she’d be really good at fixin’ because she has fixer’s hands, Mama, I swear, and I told her that and she laughed and it was cute and I like her.”

Raelle’s grin was identical to her child’s, “Oh yeah?”

“Uh huh, and she thinks beer tastes nasty, too, and she wouldn’t drink it and gave me water which is also not tasty but she wouldn’t kiss me unless I didn’t smell like beer because beer is nasty and I don’t want to smell nasty and I really really want to kiss her.”

Raelle blinked, trying to parse through all that.

“She sounds like a good kid.” this girl didn’t take advantage of her drunk daughter. Raelle could get behind that.

“She’s the best!” arms flailed, “She’s going to Fort Salem next year and I already miss her.” As if someone had flipped a switch in the younger woman, her hands fell and her eyes drooped, “‘m tired.”

“Sounds like you had quite the night.” Because her kid was getting drunk and meeting cute girls instead of studying for a school project. 

Yep, this was her daughter.

“Go to sleep, Henley. We can talk about all this in the morning.” Raelle assured her. Along with how not to scare the hell out of her parents the first time she tried beer.

Nodding, Henley’s eyes slid closed. She leaned against her parent, head resting on her shoulder.

Scylla quietly walked in, mug of coffee in one hand and glass of water in the other, “She is going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow. Prepare for grumpy Henley.”

“Yeah.” A lot of petulant grumbling and feet dragging was in the near future.

Scylla sat down next to her murmuring daughter, the girl was still mumbling about green eyes, and handed the coffee to Raelle before touching the teen’s shoulder, “Hen, honey, wake up. You should drink this water before sleeping, ok?”

Henley grumbled.

“It’ll make you feel better in the morning if you do.” Scylla held the glass up, “Collars aren’t the best after nights like this.” She shot Raelle a smirk.

Henley opened her eyes and let her mom help her drink a few sips, “Slow. Baby sips, honey.”

When half the glass was finished, she closed her eyes and leaned back against her mama.

“She’s doing better than you did.” Scylla remarked as Raelle carefully maneuvered the girl so she was laying down on the couch. Scylla picked up the quilt tossed over the back of the couch and draped it lovingly over the slumbering form.

“Green eyes, pretty smile, and doesn’t like beer.” recited Raelle. “That’s what we’re dealing with now.”

Scylla hummed, “Picking her girl flowers, quite the charmer.” She nodded, “We should bring her upstairs. She’ll get a sore neck sleeping on the sofa.”

“Scyl, she’s fine. Bellwether once left me sleeping outside and it rained.”

“Come on,” Scylla nudged her, “Big strong soldier like you can carry her daughter to bed.”

Raelle took a sip of her coffee and grabbed her hand, leading her back to the stairs, “I’m retired, and don’t even act like you aren’t stronger than me.”

“You have stopped doing all those pushups.” Scylla teased, flicking off the lights, “Those used to be the highlight of my morning.”

“Thought that was waking up beside your gorgeous wife.”

“That's your highlight, dear.” 

She couldn't argue with that.

Making their way back to their bedroom, Raelle set the mug on the bedside table as Scylla crawled back under the covers. Following her, Raelle huffed, “So, our daughter met a pretty girl.”

“I’ll call the matrimonialist in the morning,” she dead panned, taking her glasses off and putting them on top of the discarded book before settling on her side.

Raelle turned on her side and wrapped her arms around her wife, nose nuzzling into the crook of her neck before the words registered, “What?”

Scylla reached behind her and patted her leg, “Based on how you were, we should get started early on picking venues. I’ll call Bellweather to let her know we might want to use her summer home.”

“She’s drunk, Scyl.”

Scylla glanced over her shoulder, her look saying everything. 

“Damn it.” 

“Wait till she tries Edwin’s moonshine. We might have an elopement.”


End file.
